


Alphynamalg And Dreams

by xandermartin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Body Horror, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crack, Creepy, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Violence, Double Dating, Double Entendre, Double Penetration, Eldritch, F/F, Fanfiction, Fantasizing, Fish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Funny, Gang Rape, Gen, Girl Penis, Glasses, Horror, Insanity, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Lizards, Lucid Dreaming, Masturbation, Nerdiness, Obsession, Rape, Scents & Smells, Shipping, Sleepy Sex, Talking Vagina, Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Tickling, Tongues, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Vore, Weirdness, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In yet another one of those particular Alphamalg fanfics where I decide that the regular version of said shipping just isn't fucked up enough, Undyne and the Amalgamates passionately join forces to...get this...VIOLENTLY RAPE ALPHYS IN HER FUCKING SLEEP.</p><p>Scared yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphynamalg And Dreams

DREAMING OF ALPHYNAMALG

It was almost midnight in the Underground, and not a single thing in Hotland was stirring, not even a fish...that is, until Undyne came in.

"Alright, this could turn out to be either REALLY embarrassing or REALLY gratifying, depending on how I go about it...damnit, I REALLY don't wanna fuck this up like I did last time!" Undyne whispered to herself as she slowly but surely tiptoed her way to the front door of Alphys' lab.

Right when she was halfway there, however, one of the two Royal Guards who had been assigned to watch over the Hotland entrance crossroads picked up her fishy scent.

"HEY! Like, seriously, who the hell goes there, especially this late at, like, night? I'm trying to, like, sleep with my bro here, FYI!" Royal Guard 1 woke up and yelled at her, wrapping an arm around Royal Guard 2.

"Yeah, Undyne; honestly, what are you planning to do at Undyne's house anyway?" Royal Guard 2 asked curiously, prompting Royal Guard 1 to then whisper the basic answer into his ear.

"OH! Oh, my..." Royal Guard 2 blushed and giggled, briefly putting his hand up over his mouth in surprise. "So, let me get this straight, which is clearly not a word befitting of me and my buddy here, in case you didn't notice...you two are basically me and him, only female?" 

"OF COURSE!" Undyne laughed, kicking both of them in the crotch so hard that they both collapsed onto the floor, writhing and moaning in pain and agony.

"NO...NOT MY PRECIOUS, LIKE, FAMILY JEWELS..." Royal Guard 1 sobbed, clutching his crotch and blubbering like a baby while Royal Guard 2 laughed hysterically at him.

"HA, THAT DIDN'T EVEN HURT, YOU BIG WUSS!" Royal Guard 2 snickered as Undyne walked the rest of the way over to Alphys' mechanical front door and lifted it open with her bare hands.

"SEE YA LATER, SUCKERS!" Undyne chuckled, shutting the door behind her and gently tiptoeing her way across Alphys' lab, hoping not to accidentally wake her up.

"Damnit, where is she?" Undyne whispered as she looked over toward Alphys' computer desk, only to see that there was surprisingly no one sitting in the office chair browsing Tumblr.

"Alphys? HELLO?" Undyne called out silently as she peeked through the massive, gaping hole that Mettaton had recently left in the wall right next to Alphys' computer desk.

"Alphys, where are you HIDING?" Undyne groaned as she went up the escalator and closely examined every single thing upstairs that Alphys could possibly have been sleeping in, from cabinets to hidden cubbyholes in the walls and even that weird cube-bed thing she had.

"Hold on, maybe I should double-check..." Undyne whispered, removing Alphys' Mew Mew Kissy Cutie painting from the wall and rechecking the secret cubbyhole behind it before rolling her eyes in disappointment and reluctantly putting it back where it belonged yet again.

"Let me guess; she fell asleep on the toilet again?" Undyne sighed, facepalming and drooping her arms down in front of her as she begrudgingly walked over to Alphys' so-called bathroom.

"HEEERE'S UNDYNE!" Undyne joked as she pulled the bathroom door (which was clearly an elevator door) open, only to find that there was still no one inside...and no toilets, either.

"HUH? Hey, wait a minute, this isn't a bathroom! What the hell's going on here?!" Undyne gasped in shock as she stepped into the elevator and glanced around curiously.

"Oh, well, here goes nothing, I guess..." Undyne shrugged as she pressed the DOWN button on the elevator's control panel and rode it straight down into Alphys' True Laboratory, where the air-conditioning was borderline nonexistent and the architecture looked like it had been abandoned for at least a decade and was just about to fall apart.

"Wow, this place is creepy as fuck...I LOVE IT!" Undyne laughed as she bolted straight out of the elevator and accidentally stepped on a half-full Popato Chisp bag that someone had mysteriously left out on the cold, dank, grimy floor.

"GWROOOAR..." what sounded like a frightfully massive dog could be heard howling in the distance as Undyne reluctantly advanced forward, brandishing her energy spear cautiously.

"Oh, come on, this place can't really be as scary as it looks, there's no way...right?" Undyne chuckled cockily, only to turn around and immediately see a giant slime monster drip out of the ceiling air vent directly behind her and form itself into what was presumably the dog she had just heard howling a few seconds ago!

"OH MY FUCKING CHRIST, WHAT IN THE UNHOLY MOTHER OF FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Undyne shrieked, covering her mouth with both hands in shock and struggling to think of something to say as the enormous, shambling jellyfish-dog-abomination stared at her with a puzzled expression on his nonexistent, disturbingly hollow, slime-drooling face.

"Umm...do you want a dog treat?" Undyne asked Endogeny, who then nodded his amorphous, perpetually melting head in response as she stroked his slimy skin and fed him a bone-shaped dog treat through his gaping, seemingly bottomless face-hole, causing him to wag his tail and jump for joy with his unsettlingly numerous tentacle-legs.

"Um...okay then..." Undyne stammered nervously, slowly backing away and giving him the jazz hands before finally turning tail and fleeing down the nearest hallway, with Endogeny slithering along behind her as she examined the numerous data-log screens lining the wall.

Once she had finally finished reading all of them and reached the main lobby, she immediately collapsed onto her kness, wrapped her arms lovingly around Endogeny, and sobbed passionately, unable to hide her newly acquired feelings of sympathy for her poor, poor, poor little lizard girlfriend.

"WHY? JUST WHY? WHY DOES MY POOR LITTLE SWEETHEART HAVE TO GO THROUGH SUCH HORRENDOUS, DREADFUL, UNBEARABLE TORMENT EVERY SINGLE DAY-HAY-HAY-HAYYY?!" Undyne bawled, curling up into a ball and trembling on the floor in terror.

"Because she brought it upon herself, pal!" Lemon Bread, Reaper Bird and Memoryhead laughed in unison, shambling into the lobby as Snowy dragged herself along behind them.

"Still, though, I really just want to comfort her for a change...tell me, where is she?" Undyne asked the five of them, standing back up and sighing shamefully as she fumbled with her eyepatch.

"Right here in the bedroom, so deeply asleep that not even Lemon Bread's snoring could wake her up!" Memoryhead laughed, with Reaper Bird nodding in agreement as Lemon Bread rolled his eyes, grabbed Undyne by the hand, and dragged her into Alphys' massive bedroom, where Alphys was sleeping face-down and backward on her bed, with her soles pointing straight up.

"So, if you have one good eye left, you're probably noticing already that we meticulously arranged every single bed in here except for Alphys' up against the wall and put Alphys' right here in the dead center." Memoryhead explained, winking suggestively at Undyne.

"And if so...you already know exactly where this is going, don't you?" Lemon Bread sighed, hanging his head in shameful regret as Reaper Bird drooled menstrually with excitement.

(Okay, just for the obligatory clarification's sake:

Snowy was basically Snowdrake's mother (only with her crest having mutated into a living stick-figure body) with the hungry mouths of two equally creepy-looking Vegetoids replacing her eyes; just to put the icing on the cake, half of her entire body was literally threatening to melt itself right off of the other side. Also, it had a really nasty penis-tongue growing in between its legs, just in case you weren't already scared yet.

Lemon Bread was...well, if its name was any indication, Lemon Bread was the slug-like body of Shyren's sister, only with an unnervingly gigantic mouth possessing slimy, black, moldy teeth, as well as piercing angry eyes that looked more than suspiciously similar to the end part of Aaron's tail. Also, it had a huge penis.

Not to mention Memoryhead, which was...well, judging by its appearance, it was pretty much just a bunch of human skulls melted together, with freaking tentacles coming out of its many-eyed face for good measure. No one really knew exactly how this bizarre, unknown thing formed or why, but what Undyne did know was that it was incredibly ugly.

And of course, how could we forget Reaper Bird, who appeared to be an Astigmatism's sideways head floating on top of a terrifyingly long detachable neck, with deformed pieces of Final Froggits for wings, as well what seemed to be an unusually long and stretched-out pair of Whimsalot legs. Also, it had a literal vagina in its eyesocket, just in case you were wondering.)

"Hmm...you know what? I think I actually kind of LIKE where this is going!" Undyne laughed, unzipping her pants and stripping herself down to her bra and panties as she and her new eldritch accomplices eagerly approached the blissfully dreaming Alphys with maliciously sexual intentions.

"Alright, SO...where do you think we should start, Captain?" Memoryhead teased her, using his tentacles to sneakily pull Alphys' clothes off. Meanwhile, Undyne eagerly glared at her thick, fluffy pink-striped socks, remembering how Alphys had recently been forced to run a three-hour marathon across the entire Underground (including Hotland) with Papyrus whilst wearing said socks with fur-lined winter boots layered over them and hooting about how great she was.

"Heh heh...FIRST, let's cover the part of her body that undoubtedly smells the WORST!" Undyne laughed as she reluctantly, cautiously, slowly rolled Alphys' grimy, sweaty socks off.

"OH, DEAR GOD, THAT'S RIPE..." Undyne gasped as she slyly yanked them off, revealing Alphys' filthy, sweat-drenched, nauseatingly rancid bare feet while the toes wiggled in relief.

"OH, SWEET HEAVENS, HER SOCKS LITERALLY SMELL LIKE SOGGY HORSE DIARRHEA THAT'S BEEN BURIED UNDERGROUND FOR, LIKE, THREE WEEKS!" Undyne moaned, trying desperately not to puke her guts out as she held the socks up against her nose(?) and inhaled deeply, prompting Alphys to dream about her and Undyne sniffing roses together in the vast, endless flower field of heaven.

"SWEET MOTHER OF HERC-HURK-BLEEEEAUUUUGH!" Undyne literally gagged and threw up all over the floor from how utterly putrid and vile Alphys' feet smelled, prompting Endogeny to lick said vomit off of the floor and then regurgitate it into Reaper Bird's vagina-mouth, which Reaper Bird then regurgitated Undyne's barf into Snowy's Vegetoid babies' hungry mouths directly through. Meanwhile, Alphys was basically dreaming about candy and rainbows.

"Well, it looks like there's only one good way to clean those little beauties of hers!" Lemon Bread chuckled, pointing directly at Alphys' inexplicably tantalizing, sexy feet.

"Come on, don't be shy! RELEASE YOUR INHIBITIONS!" Memoryhead laughed, extending out one of his tentacles onto Alphys' left foot for a quick taste test before reflexively lurching back and wincing from how utterly awful it tasted. "UGH! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, YUCK!"

"Take it from us, buddy!" Reaper Bird chuckled, drooling out its menstrual juice all over Undyne's head as she swallowed her pride, stuck out her tongue and dug right in.

"UGH! YUCK! BLECH! GURK!" Undyne gagged and retched as she began to fervently lick Alphys' uber-ticklish soles, causing her to squirm and giggle in her sleep as she imagined herself squirting chocolate syrup all over her adorable little feet and playfully teasing Undyne into worshipping them.

"UM, A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Undyne begged her new friends, literally wanting to drink bleach just to erase the dreadful, revolting taste that was now dwelling in her mouth as Endogeny joined her in licking the poor, sad weeaboo wreck's dirty, disgusting feet until they were clean.

"MMM..." Alphys moaned as she imagined herself sticking a gorgeous sunflower inbetween her plump, long, hypnotically wiggling toes and sprinkling pie crumbs all over her sugary, sticky little feet, seductively luring Asgore into coming over and joining the fun.

"OH, MY, HOW KINKY OF YOU..." Alphys blushed and giggled in her dream as Undyne and Asgore stuck her individually flavored candy toes into their mouths and began sucking them like lollipops while the whole world around her (flowers, clouds, everything) eagerly began masturbating to it.

"You know what, guys? Why don't you ALL join the fun?" Undyne asked her fellow Amalgamates, briefly removing Alphys' foot from her mouth to speak as she threw her panties off and got ready for what she thought was going to be the grand finale.

"NO, PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE STOP! I'M TOO-HOO-HOO TICKLISH! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP! I'M BEH-HEH-HEH-HEGGING YOU-HOO!" Alphys' dream self burst into tears of hysterical laughter as Flowey suddenly emerged from the sunflower field, using his vine-tentacles to tickle her in literally all of her sweet spots at once while Undyne grabbed both of her feet, pulled out a feather duster and vigorously stroked it inbetween her poor, defenseless soles.

"UP...AND DOWN...UP...AND...OHH...OHHHHHH, THIS FEELS SO NICE...OHHHHHHHH...OOOOOOOOOH...AHHHHHHHHHH..." Undyne moaned in ecstasy as she forcefully rubbed the bottoms of Alphys' frantically squirming and wriggling feet against her throbbing, pulsating, diamond-hard cock while the Amalgamates felt and licked all over her gorgeous, sexy body with their equally throbbing and pulsating tentacles and tongues.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAAAAYDAAAAY!" Undyne screamed orgasmically, pulling her dick out from inbetween Alphys' feet and blowing her creamy, white, sticky, roughly pint-sized load all over Alphys' bare, moist, slimy, glistening soles...which, to Alphys, was really just yogurt that Undyne and Asgore obediently licked right off of her bare soles at her command thereafter.

"My dear, ever-loving CHRIST, what on Earth could possibly top THAT?" Undyne panted and moaned exhaustedly with an intensely embarrassed blush on her face, already in disbelief at what she had just taken part in.

"Oh, believe me, we've got PLENTY of things in mind! Here, you take that side, I'll take this side!" Lemon Bread cackled, grabbing Alphys from the right side while Undyne grabbed her from the left...all while Memoryhead tied up her arms and legs with his tentacles.

"OH MY, YOU TWO SURE ARE GOING AT IT...OH, HOW I LOVE YOU BOTH SO VERY INCREDIBLY MUCH...OHHHHHH..." Alphys' dream self moaned with pleasure as Undyne and Asgore both took turns shoving their already firmly erect dicks into her vagina until they both squirted furious streams of vanilla yogurt into said va-jay-jay.

"OHHHHHH...IT'S JUST LIKE ONE OF MY JAPANESE ANIMES..." Alphys moaned as Undyne and Asgore both sucked on her big, fat, juicy tits like their miserable lives depended on it.

"NO! BAD SNOWY! BAD!" Reaper Bird scolded Snowy, smacking her in the face with his wing and causing her poor little Vegetoid babies to cry in absolutely delicious, lip-licking pain as a mixture of coagulated blood, fresh milk and disgusting black sludge oozed from their mouths.

"EAT THIS!" Lemon Bread laughed maniacally as he grabbed Alphys, yanked her right out of Memoryhead's grip, and stuffed her into his mouth.

Meanwhile, in Alphys' dream, she had shrunken down to bug size for no apparent reason and was now living out her sickest vore fantasies inside of Undyne's ferocious sabre-toothed shark mouth.

"OHHH, YESSS...IT'S MY LIFELONG DREAM COME TRUE...COME ON AND RAVAGE ME, SENPAI! RAVAGE ME RIGHT DOWN TO THE FREAKING BONE MARROW! COME ON AND LICK ME LIKE YOU FUCKING MEAN IT!" Alphys ranted in a fit of excitement as Undyne somehow wrapped her entire tongue around her, soaking her in warm, moist, juicy saliva as Undyne's tongue carried her over into the gap inbetween Undyne's jaws.

"OHH, MAN...AND I THOUGHT EARTHBOUND ZERO HAD A FUCKLOAD OF GRINDING..." Alphys moaned in both pain and pleasure as Undyne gently, delicately shredded and crushed her inbetween her razor-sharp teeth. "OHHHH, WHY AND HOW IN THE HELL AM I STILL ALIVE? AHHH, THIS MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING SENSE IN THE SLIGHTEST..."

"NOW, SNOWY!" Reaper Bird commanded Snowy, who then extended out her tongue-penis-tentacle-thing and stuck it right up Alphys' anal cavity while Undyne stroked her tongue all the way up Alphys' entire naked body.

"OOO...OHH, MOMMA...I'VE CERTAINLY BEEN THE BUTT OF QUITE A FEW HORRENDOUSLY AWFUL JOKES SO FAR, BUT THIS ONE RIGHT HERE IS JUST QUITE FRANKLY SO BAD IT'S GOOD..." Alphys moaned with arousal while clinging onto the roof of Undyne's mouth like a filthy little rat as Undyne's uvula inexplicably extended itself into her anus and rapidly wriggled its way into her small intestines.

"WELL, I SUPPOSE EVERY ASSHOLE HAS A SHITTY LINING, IF THAT'S REALLY WHAT YOU'RE INTO..." Alphys sighed, trembling and quaking with sexual excitement as Undyne's uvula licked the inside of her small intestines, cleaned the shit-crust out of them, and then absorbed it into its fleshy mass as Undyne's tongue continued licking her and licking her and licking her some more.

"OH MY GOD, YOU WOULDN'T DARE..." Alphys gasped as Undyne's uvula went all the way through her digestive system, came out through her mouth, then went all the way back around into her crotch area and burrowed itself firmly into her vagina.

"Damnit, Snowy, how long does that fucking tongue of yours STRETCH?" Memoryhead asked Snowy, his numerous eyes and mouths wide open in disbelief.

"She doesn't like to freaking talk about it, dumbass!" Reaper Bird reminded him, slapping him in the face with his wing just like he did earlier with Snowy.

"Well, excuse me, Prince Charming!" Memoryhead groaned sarcastically, shaking his awkwardly disfigured eyes back into focus.

"OHHH...OH, YESSS...MY VAGINA HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN COMPLETELY, UTTERLY AND THOROUGHLY RAVAGED!" Alphys screamed in a fit of orgasmic joy as her butt and vagina spasmed and shot out at least half a gallon of pure, concentrated cum, which Lemon Bread- I mean, Undyne- then proceeded to swallow like no one's business.

"Ugh...even her cum tastes like sugar-coated weeaboo shit..." Lemon Bread groaned, dejectedly spitting her out into Reaper Bird's vagina...which to her, get this, was literally Asgore's hairy mangina (like a vagina, but the male variant).

"OHHH...THIS IS AN EXPERIENCE WORTHY OF LEGENDARY KINGS AND QUEENS OF MODERN SOCIETY...TO FINALLY BE INSIDE THE ROYAL ASGORE DRREMURR'S FLESHY, HAIRY MINGE...OH, LORD, PLEASE SAVE ME FROM MYSELF...OHHHHHHH..." Alphys moaned with simply unbearable lust as the delicate, squishy walls of Asgore's mangina tightly closed themselves around her, squeezing her in their warm, soft, gooey embrace and soaking her from head to toe with delightfully scrumptious menstrual fluid of only the highest caliber.

"IF THIS WAS HIS STOMACH, I'D TOTALLY LET HIM DIGEST ME INTO FUCKING DUST; THAT'S JUST HOW MUCH I FUCKING LOVE HIM..." Alphys moaned lovingly and passionately as Asgore's mangina thoroughly soaked and drenched her in its digestive juices.

"I'm so sorry, Toriel...I'm so sorry, Asriel...I JUST...CAN'T...CONTROL MYSELF ANYMORE!" Alphys screamed in orgasmic pain as her entire body quaked and gushed out so much godforsaken semen that it actually managed to clog up Reaper Bird's mouth AND throat.

"COUGH! CHOKE! WHEEZE!" Reaper Bird coughed, puking Alphys out onto the floor, where she was immediately entangled yet again by Memoryhead's tentacles.

"So...what happens next?" Lemon Bread asked Undyne while Reaper Bird was busy scooping Alphys' thick, goopy cum out of his own vagina with a ladle.

"Heh heh...NOW? As much as I hate to say this...LET'S PRACTICE THE WONDERFUL ART OF FELLATIO." Undyne grinned maliciously. "Come on, Endogeny, you know what to do!"

"ARF ARF!" Endogeny obediently agreed, taking his position in front of Alphys' unconscious, still-dreaming body and firmly clasping his gaping, circular, tube-shaped mouth around her fat, juicy wiener.

"ASGORE, YOU DIRTY, FILTHY BOY! YOU STILL HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH YET?" Alphys gasped in shock as her crazy ex-boyfriend began sucking her dick like there was no tomorrow.

"AND YOU TOO, UNDYNE?!" Alphys gasped in even greater shock as her beloved girlfriend, Undyne, climbed up onto Asgore's shoulders and shoved her...ahem...spear of justice firmly and diligently into Alphys' utterly disbelieving but ever-so-toothy mouth.

"OH, SWEET JUMPING JESUS, THAT FEELS SO GODDAMNED MOTHERFUCKING GOOD..." Undyne moaned passionately in both the dream and reality as Alphys sucked her dick like a pro, even twirling her tongue around its glorious shaft while Endogeny did the exact same with HER equally sexy penis.

"OH, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE, BOTH OF YOU..." Alphys moaned as the fellatio continued.

"NO, GODDAMNIT, I'M NOT ADORABLE! I'M STRONG...I'M DETERMINED...I'M...P-PASSIONATE...I'M...OHHHHH...NO...NOT...NOT LIKE THIS...NOT LIKE THISSSSS!" Undyne screamed with pleasure, blowing whatever remaining load she had left into Alphys' unwilling mouth while Alphys unknowingly did the same to Endogeny.

"Well, well, well...looks like there's only one thing left to do!" Memoryhead snickered, untying Alphys yet again and setting her down on the floor.

"And THAT would be...?" Undyne wondered suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"LOOK AT ME, DADDY, I'M A FARMER! I'M A FUCKING FARMER, DADDY!" Reaper Bird laughed like an idiot as he began stroking two of Endogeny's seemingly infinite legs with his wings.

"Oh, SHUT UP, Reaper Bird!" Lemon Bread groaned, rolling his eyes and stroking two more of Endogeny's leg-tentacles as Snowy and Memoryhead both did the same.

"Well? You wanna do this or what?" Memoryhead asked Undyne as Endogeny took his position directly in front of Alphys.

"Sure...why not?" Undyne shrugged and sighed as she reluctantly contributed her part to the (hand)job, essentially milking Endogeny like a freaking stud cow.

THIRTY SECONDS LATER...

"FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!" Memoryhead commanded the team as they all vigorously stroked Endogeny's legs with their filthy, unwashed hands in a combined, deplorably degenerate effort.

Meanwhile, in Alphys' dream, she was surrounded by a nice big circlejerk of her own rabid fanboys, and they were all busy getting themselves ready to absolutely blow their loads to her naked lizard body all at once, completely covering her in their cum...from head to sexy toes.

"MMMMMMMMMM..." Alphys moaned as the crowd released its semen all over her, not only completely coating her in its sticky gooey warmth but also creating an enormous cum puddle all around her (and don't even try to tell me that you don't already know for a fact where this is going).

"OH, ALPHYS, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY LOVELY, ADORABLE LITTLE SWEETHEART..." Undyne cried in both the dream and reality as she lunged onto the cuddly, chubby little dinosaur and cradled her in her tender, loving arms...for sex, of course, because what other reason could there ever possibly be?

As the two of them clung onto each other and rolled around in the massive puddle of cum surrounding them, tightly hugging and fucking each other, the Amalgamates proceeded to lick some of the cum off of them while THEY were busy licking the cum off of each other's bodies.

Anyway, long story short, that was pretty much how the whole rest of the night went, with Alphys and Undyne literally fucking each other to sleep...only to suddenly wake up the next day, lying on the floor with one's nerdy yellow head pressed firmly into the other's sporty blue boobs as if they were literally cushions.

"Um...what the hell did you do this time, Undyne? And more importantly, what in the ACTUAL hell are you doing in my fucking SECRET LAB?!" Alphys yelled irritatedly at her.

"Uhh...well...I...umm...I..."

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Alphys scolded her, slapping her across the face.

"Um, I c-can...explain..." Undyne stammered, drumming her fingers and reluctantly glancing around herself as the Amalgamates looked directly at her with "are you fucking serious" glares.

"Aww, come on, Undyne, I don't mind if you had SEX with me! In fact, that's the type of shit I freaking LIVE for!" Alphys giggled and blushed, hugging Undyne and kissing her on the cheek.

"But...but it wasn't just me, it was also-"

"The Amalgamates? Oh, big deal, I have sex with THOSE frickin' clowns almost every other day!" Alphys laughed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Undyne screamed in terror.

"I'm just JOKING, you numbskull!" Alphys laughed, patting Undyne on the back and giving the Amalgamates one last obligatory wink as she guided Undyne out of the house.

"I'm never sleeping again..." Undyne shuddered, deeply regretful of what she had just done.

In conclusion, Undyne pretty much just scarred herself for fucking life.

THE END


End file.
